


On Death's Time.

by Lipstickstainer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel Stiles, California, College, Death, Demons, Leaving, Multi, New Jersey, New York, Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickstainer/pseuds/Lipstickstainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Stiles left the pack for college, across the US and no one's heard a word from him. Derek decides that he wants to move back to New York. Everything is peaceful until he runs into Stiles, who reeks of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Departing.

"You can't be serious Stiles," Derek's voice isn't angry. It's shocked, but mainly hurt. Derek looks around to the rest of the pack who aren't saying anything. Scott is leaning against the wall and Liam has his head on Scott's shoulder. Cora is standing near the table, hands in her pockets, quiet. Lydia is facing away from them, staring at the wall. Kira is on Scott's left side, staring at the ground. "Stiles, you can't just leave!" 

Stiles slaps his fist against the door to Derek's loft, making everyone jump a bit; even making Lydia look at him, hurt. "Are you kidding me right now? I am DONE." Stiles had yelled before. Stiles had been angry before, but no one has even seen Stiles like this. "I have been beaten, kidnapped, possessed, shot at and nearly nearly murdered multiple times! Not to mention that my FATHER was kidnapped as well! I thought I was going to lose him! Let me explain something to you," No one spoke a word. Derek didn't notice Peter and Malia sitting at the stairs. Even they looked sorry for him. "I have been left," he shot looking at Malia. "Used as bait," he growled at Peter. "And have broken 3 bones in the past year. Each one of you have left me at some point of time. Do you fucking hear me?" Derek didn't say anything. "DO YOU?" They all thought Stiles was screaming before, but this was like the time he had gotten possessed. "Each and every single fucking one of you have ditched me because you couldn't fucking handle the pressure. Let's remember that I'm the actual ONLY human. Lydia was able to control her power and now she's nearly as strong as all of you. I am D-O-N-E. My father has already been accepted the job in NJ. We are LEAVING. Okay. We are leaving. I am going to Princeton University. I am going to enjoy college. I am going to enjoy parties. I am going to enjoy getting stupidly drunk. I am going to enjoy being around actual humans. I am going to enjoy getting my fucking degree. You don't need me. None of you do. You are all wolves, and foxes, and whatever. You're all smart enough to do the fucking research yourself. I leave in two days. I am done." 

Now, no one was looking at him but Derek. Everyone was looking at the floor. Stiles huffed and started to open the door. Scott ran over to him before he left, placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and turned him around. "I am going to miss you. You're my brother, Stiles. Make sure to keep in touch okay?" But Scott didn't let him answer. He just pulled him in for a hug, a long hug. After Scott, everyone else gave him really long hugs. 

Peter didn't though. He just looked at Stiles and gave him a half smile and lightly said, "I'm sorry." Loud enough for him to hear him. 

Malia walked up to him, not tearing away from her eyes. She had so much regret in her voice. "I know I said I'd never leave you and I did. I got mad at the truth and I know you were trying to protect me. I'm sorry Stiles. I'm sorry I left you," She was party crying. She hugged him, shaking. "I'm sorry. I hope that school is everything you hope for and more." She pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I guess walking away is going to be our thing, huh?" She laughed and backed away. 

Derek didn't look at Stiles. He didn't even touch him. Stiles stared at him for a long minute before he left. 

Derek could still hear Stiles' heart beat. Even when he got in the car. He knew everyone heard the Jeep start up and pull away. Derek knew that everyone had a breaking point, of they did, but Stiles? Stiles had always been the backbone, and now he was gone.

 

\---

The rest of the day and the next were quiet. The pack didn't really speak and Derek spent most of his time alone in his room. 

He could smell Cora before she even got to the door. "Come in," he mumbled. 

"Are you going to tell him goodbye?" 

"Why would I?" He didn't even bother to get up and look at her. He stayed there in his position, laying down, left arm over his face and right one by his side. 

"Because yesterday you were upset that he was leaving." 

"He told us three days before he's actually leaving. He could of gave us a heads up." 

"He did." He didn't need to look at her to know that she had her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall, but he still sat up to look at her. 

"What do you mean he did?" 

"A month ago, Derek. He told us a month ago. He called us for a meeting. A meeting you didn't show up to. He kept trying to tell you but you kept ignoring him, running around doing what ever the hell you were doing." 

Derek let his back slump. He placed his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his face. "Shit," he whispered to his self. 

"Go tell him goodbye, Derek. Believe it or not, he does care for you. Don't let him leave without closure from all of his friends." 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Derek stood up and found him self outside of Stiles soon to be old house 25 minutes later. He raised his hand up to knock on the door, but it swung open before he had the chance to. It was Stiles. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles look tired. He look like he hasn't slept in ages. Derek could smell irritation on him. "Well?" 

"I- I came to apologize." This took Stiles by surprise. "Look, I didn't know that everyone else knew. I was so caught up in my life that I forgot you have your own as well, you know? And I don't have the right to be mad, or to ask you to stay, so  
I'm not. Okay, I'm not. I just want to say that I'm actually really happy for you. You got into a really hard school and that's impressive. Okay. You have the right to be happy. I'm glad you're taking your dad with you. It's good to have him around. Good that y'all are leaving here. You should visit New York some time, okay? It's a great place. Lots of stuff you'd like it there." 

"Thank you, Derek. If you don't mind, I have some where to be." 

Derek felt offended. He was growling now, but he knew that didn't scare Stiles. "Where do you need to go so badly?" 

"My dad is in the hospital, jack ass. I came to get him some clothes," he said lifting his hand that held clothes in them. "He wanted fresh clothes to change into before we left." Derek looked inside of the house and noticed it was empty. The coach and everything was there, but all the personal stuff that made it their house was gone. He noticed all the suitcases stacked together next to the stairs. 

"I'm sorry. Is he okay?" 

"Yes, just last minute check to make sure he is good to go." 

"Do you want a ride?" Derek didn't really know what to say. He was still trying to process all of it. Stiles, the one person everyone knew they could depend on, was leaving, across the country, and he didn't know what to say. 

"Yeah," he whispered. That was the last time he saw Stiles, or hand spoken to him. He didn't have the nerve to tell him goodbye.


	2. An Encounter From The Past.

It's been a bit over four year since Stiles left. The first six months he kept in touch with everyone, but after that, he stopped texting, calling, skyping, etc. No one has spoken a word to him. A year after he left, he changed his number and no one knew what to do. 

Peter and Malia left to Australia to be with Malia's mom. Cora left with Boyd and Erica to South America. Liam just finished high school and got accepted to a college in LA, to be close to Scott and Kira. He didn't feel comfortable too far from his Alpha and Scott always complained about being too far from his Beta. Lydia was in San Diego, who surprisingly ended up with another Banshee. Everyone kept in touch, always visiting for breaks expect for Stiles. They mentioned him time to time, but he soon became a ghost like Alison did. Derek thought if it was because they had accepted the fact that one meant gone, or if it was because it just hurt too much. 

Derek is currently at the airport, waiting to be called on to fly to New York. He called Laura a few months ago, asking if it was okay if he could come live with her for a while until he got a steady job over there. She loved the idea. He decided that it was time to say goodbye to Beacon Hills. He had some crazy years there and that was always going to be home to his family, the Hale's and the packs, but he was ready to move on and start fresh, plus he'd be close to Laura, which he really loved. 

Once he got there, he noticed how crowded it was. He had gotten so use to Beacon Hills and it's small population but he knew that he'd adjust quickly like he always did. Being with the pack for the past few years did something to him - it cured him. He wasn't angry like he was before. He learned to forgive his self and those who hurt him, including Kate, although he would still kill her all over again if he had the chance. 

He soon found himself outside of Laura's apartment door, taking a deep breath before knocking on it. "Derek!" She yelled, swinging the door open, attacking him with a big hug. He laughed while hugging her back. "I've missed you so much, sour wolf!" That hurt him more than he expected it to. Stiles was the only one who ever called him that. 

"Don't call me that," He growled. "I've missed you too, big sis." She pulled away, shifting her body, giving him enough room to walk inside. He looked around, memorizing the place, "It looks comfortable." 

"I sure hope so," She replied, closing the door. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." 

Three weeks quickly passed and Derek had gotten really comfortable. He found a job two days after he got back. Laura said it was because of his "good looks," but he said it was because it was NY and they always needed workers. She couldn't argue with that. They also talked about Derek getting a place of his own. Laura admitted she liked having him there so it wasn't a problem. She wanted him to stay with her. 

One evening on a Friday, Derek decided he'd go for a walk. "Where you gonna go?" His big sister asked, flipping through the channels of her tv. Laura had always been the most in touch with her human side, even as kids. She didn't have a problem with being a wolf, but that life style just wasn't for her. 

"Just take a long walk, probably stop some places, buy a few clothes, get some coffee," He half shrugged throwing his jacket on. 

"Alright, be careful," She replied, not looking at him. 

He had to admit, the walk was exactly what he needed. A bit of fresh, polluted New York air. He did end up buying two new shirts, a pair of sweats and some socks. As he turned the corner to go left, a small coffee shop to his right caught his attention. Remembering that he was craving coffee, he walked over inside, checking the place out. It was nice. 

"Good evening sir!" He was greeted by a girl with lavender hair and many piercings. "What can I offer you?" He looked at their menu, unsure of what any of it would taste like. "You must be new here," She smiled. He nodded. "Hmm, how about a Hazelnut raspberry? It's one of our best sellers." 

"Eh, I'm not big on flavored coffee," He admitted. 

"Yeah," She giggled; "You look like the type, but I promise you'll love it. I'll even put it on the house." He raised his eyebrow at her, making her giggle again. "Come of eyebrows," She nicknamed him, "What's your name?" 

"Sourwolf." A voice said from the side of him. Derek turned to see Stiles standing there, wearing a plain black shirt with red shorts on. "Although he hates when you call him that," He smiled looking at the girl. "So I guess Derek would be good for now." 

"Derek," She coughed. "Suits you," She wrote his name on the cup and started making his coffee. Derek hadn't moved. He wasn't sure he knew how to. Stiles was standing right in front of him. He changed, a lot. He was a bit more buffer now, not as skinny. His lips weren't as pink/red as they were before. They looked more nude. His hair looked like sex hair and his eyes - his eyes looked... They looked drained. 

"Wow," Stiles broke the silence. "I guess the cat's got your tongue, huh? Or have you gone back to being Mr. I only communicate with my eyebrows, again?" He joked, waving his hands around like Stiles always did. 

"Stiles," Derek finally replied. "What are you doing here?" He wanted to hug Stiles, but it seems that his lips were the only thing that managed to move. 

"I live in this area now. My dad, um, hah, he actually met someone while I was in school and I ended up moving out my junior year of college to you know, let them have time alone. I finished school a year early, and moved out here. What about you? What are you doing here?" 

"Derek?" A girls voice interrupted it. He turned to see the Lavender haired girl holding out his cup. He took it and looked back at Stiles. 

"Shall we sit?" Stiles offered him?" But Derek didn't verbally respond, he just nodded his head. "Ah, so I was right, back to Mr. I don't speak unless I'm about to kill you, huh? Come on big guy," Derek followed Stiles to the table he was sitting at. They both awkwardly sat down. "So how is everyone?" Stiles asked, shifting his body weight. 

"They're good. Liam, Kira and Scott are in LA. Lydia is in San Diego. She's dating another Banshee she met. Peter and Malia are in Australia with Malia's mom." He wasn't sure if Malia still stung Stiles' heart. 

"That's really good," He smiled honestly. Derek didn't hear his heart skip a beat so he knew they weren't lying. "I'm guessing you're here with Laura?" Derek nodded. "How is she?" 

"She's good. We're living together at the moment."

"That's good. What about you? How are you?" He knew Stiles was trying to make him comfortable but something inside of Derek snapped. 

"Why didn't you visit? Why didn't you call? Why did you push us all out?" He was angry now and maybe a bit too loud cause people were staring at them. 

"Derek... I... Look, it's not simple okay. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Stiles stood up to walk away, but Derek stopped him. He was going to tell Stiles that he couldn't leave again, but instead, something unexpected happened. 

Derek stood up, looking worried and took a step closer to Stiles. Stiles took a step back. "That's why. That's why I didn't smell you when I walked in. Your scent. It's changed." Stiles looked at the ground. "You smell like..." Derek took a closer stepper to Stiles, smelling him. "Oh my god," He gasped. "You reek of death." Stiles ran out of the coffee shop, but Derek followed him, quickly catching Stiles, tightening his grip. "Stiles," He growled. "Why do you smell like death?" He asked looking straight into his eyes. Derek didn't let him answer because he took another sniff at him. "I know that smell. It's not just death... It's... It's" He tried too think about what type of death it was when Stiles finished for him. 

"Cancer."


	3. Alpha Territory.

Derek was positive about two things. 

  1. Stiles just told him that he has cancer.
  2. He was quickly surrounded by a pack of wolves... An alpha pack. 



"Is this guy hurting you?" One of them asked. It's a girl, a few inches shorter than Stiles. 

"Who the hell are they, Stiles?" Derek tightened his grip and the pack took two steps closet to them. 

"Ow!" Stiles whined, "They're my friends and you're hurting me!" Derek let go of his wrist and Stiles had took a few steps back. "Derek, meet my new pack. Pack, meet my old Alpha." Hearing Stiles say he has cancer? That hurt. The words that escaped Stiles mouth at that moment? They felt like wolf's bane to Derek. "Can we take this back to my place? I don't want to cause a scene." Derek didn't say anything. "Please, Derek. I'll explain everything, I promise." Finally, Derek had given in. He followed Stiles who had two Alpha's in front of him, one on his right and left side and two behind Derek. They only walked two blocks before getting to stiles apartment. It was a studio apartment and all he could smell was the Alpha's. He figured that they lived there as well. 

Derek stood right by the door, arms crossed looking at Stiles waiting for an explanation. Ignoring Derek's look, the same girl who spoke first walked into one of the rooms and came back with a wheelchair, carefully placing Stiles on there. Derek, not even caring, let his face going soft. He didn't know that it was  _that_ bad. 

"Welp," Stiles cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Derek. Derek, this is Emilia," He said placing his hand on the girl's forearm. "That," he points at the boy who's covered in tattoos, "Is Mike. That one over there is Sam," He smiles at the girl with blonde hair. "That's Austin," He points at the guy with an eye brow piercing. "That adorable thing over there is Destiny," Destiny growled. "And that's James," He smiled at the guy who was as buff as Derek. "And this is home. Well, Emilia, Austin and I all live here. Mike lives with his girlfriend and the others all live together." 

"How did you all meet?" Derek asks, flatly. 

"Well, when I came here, I was looking for roommates because obvs I wasn't gonna be able to pay for a place on my own and they were looking for a roommate. I was checking out the apartment while they were in the kitchen and me being me, with my dad being a cop and my history with you guys, I looked carefully at the things and quietly walked over to the kitchen, hiding so they couldn't see me and listened to their conversation. Emilia was complaining how they needed another wolf not a "weak human" and I was like "Are you kidding me?" which blew my cover and I had to explain how I knew all about werewolves and my history with them so they ended up letting me stay and the next day I met the rest of the pack. It wasn't until they told me they were an Alpha pack that I knew they were an... Alpha pack, but it's not like the pack the twins were in. They're "true alpha's" a lot like Scott. They didn't kill anyone to become an alpha."

"Expect for Sam," Mike corrected him. 

"Well, yeah but that was different. It was self defense. Anyways, yeah." Stiles smiled but Derek didn't. 

"Is this why you stopped calling?" Was all Derek had to ask. 

"No," Stiles informed him. "I found out I had cancer two months after I moved to NJ. I was fine, really, but I kept getting sick and sicker and the doctor suggested I cut you all off. He said that I was making the cancer worse by worrying about you all. I wanted to tell you, to tell the pack, but you guys were always so busy, so I just figured it was for the best. Then when I met the pack, I knew I was in good hands." Derek didn't know what to say. He felt like an ass for going off on Stiles but he also wanted to punch Stiles for thinking the pack wouldn't have cared. 

"You need to tell the others," He finally says. Stiles eyes go wide. 

"No. I - I can't do that." 

"Yes you will," Derek protested right back. "They'll all be here next week to visit me and you're coming along." He growled. 

"He doesn't have to do shit for you," Austin growled at Derek. 

"Hey," Stiles said softly, "Can you all give us a minute?" They nodded and left the apartment. "Derek, I don't want to tell them. It's not like I'm dying."

"But you  _are._ You have  ** _cancer_**  Stiles. You're sitting in a fucking wheelchair!" Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "So help me god, Stiles, I will bring them all here and let them smell you."

"Emilia will never let you. I'm like the little brother she always wanted. She'll tell you that too. She'll have the pack attack you before you even make it to the door." Derek couldn't tell if he was lying or not. When someone gets cancer, everything about them changes. Their smell, their heartbeat, the way they speak, look, everything. He hated it. He hated not knowing Stiles like had did before. 

"Stiles, they deserve to know." Derek could of shouted. He could of wrapped his hands around Stiles' neck, but instead, he whispered. 

"I know," Stiles said looking away. Derek knew that voice. The voice where he wanted to cry. "Okay, you can bring them here. The pack will never let me go with you alone and they'll feel safer for me if I'm here, with them." Derek nodded and opened the door, but before he left, Stiles told me, "They take really good care of me, Derek. They love me like I'm one of their own. You don't have to worry. I'm gonna be fine, okay?" 

"Cancer," He sighed. 

"True. Yes," Stiles sighed back. "I do have cancer, but if I'm anything like my... Like my mother, I'll be around for a while. I promise." Derek didn't need to look at Stiles to know he was forcing a smile. "I'll you all guys next week, here around 8, okay?" Derek nodded and left. Instantly, the pack, his  _new_ pack, rushed in. "You guys don't have to worry. They aren't going to hurt me." Emilia sighed and walked over to Stiles, hugging him. 

"God, his scent is strong," Sam gagged. "I can't wait to smell the rest of them." Sam always did have a sense of humor. 

"We're gonna be here when they come over, Stiles. No exceptions. They can hug you and that's it. If anyone hurts you or yells at you," Stiles held up his hand at James. 

"They'll behave. I promise. Things are going to be fine. Derek's right. They deserve to know. I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed. You guys don't have to worry, okay? I'll be fine." 

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," Emilia ruffles his hair. She helps in bed and carefully tucks him in. "He's going to ask about it," She tells him. "If not him, one of them will. It was the loudest thought on his mind." Sometimes Stiles forgot that she could read minds. Everyone in the pack had a special ability. Emilia could read minds; Austin had the ability to bring back the dead, which came in handy when a pack of wolves came through town killing people. Sam had the ability to control someones emotions, blind them of how they feel. Believe it or not, that came in handy many times as well. Mike has the ability to see the future. Destiny can see ghost and James has the ability to move objects with his mind. They really were something else. 

"I know," Stiles turned to his side, looking at her. "I'll tell them. Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time I had that conversation with them." Emilia tilts her head to the side, her way of asking him to explain. "A while back ago, Derek's psycho uncle, Peter, offered me the bite. I said no."

"And he just let you go, like that?" Mike asked from the door way, scaring Stiles' a bit. 

"Yeah. I don't know why he asked me. He didn't ask anyone else. He was the one who turned Scott," The pack knew all about Scott and the rest of Stiles' old pack. "He even bit Lydia but since she's a banshee, I guess it didn't work on her. I'm the only one he asked and I'm the only one who walked away without a scratch." 

"That's odd," Sam walks in, eating a bowl of ice cream. 

"I don't like this Peter guy," Austin shouts from the living room, turning off the tv and making his way to the room. 

Stiles laughs, "Trust me, no one does." 

"Are we having a puppy pile again?" Destiny jokes sitting on the bed. 

"Oh god no," James complains while walking in. "Austin kicks in his sleep."

"I totally call sleeping in between Emilia and Destiny if we do." Stiles said quickly, raising his hands in the air, smiling. 

"What? Not way! You got to sleep between them last time!" James moped.

"I have  _cancer_ dipshit. They don't end up rolling on top of me like the rest of you do," Stiles protested. 

"Fine, but I'm sleeping between Destiny and Sam if that's the case," He sighed. Stiles smirks. They end up all talking for hours like teenagers, then eventually fall asleep on Stiles' bed like they had done many time before. The first time they did this was an accident. They were all in Stiles' room watching Harry Potter when they all kind of fell asleep together. No one complained about it all and Destiny joked about it calling it a "puppy pile." Stiles didn't realize how bad he had missed sharing a bed until that next morning of the first time. Malia use to sneak into his bed and spoon with him back in Beacon Hills, but once he had moved out here, he had gotten so use to it so once the pack started doing "puppy piles" Stiles didn't mind at all. 

The next morning Stiles was the fourth one to wake up as usual. Austin was always the first one up and cooked breakfast for everyone. James was the second one to always wake up, making coffee for everyone, and tea for Stiles - only once his doctor had suggested it. Stiles has never been a fan of tea but he knows it's for his health, plus if he doesn't have at least one glass in the morning, the pack will bitch at him all day about it. Emilia is always the third person to wake up, setting the table ready everyone. Stiles always wakes up fourth, needing to pee. He helps out time to time, but the pack limits his amount. They over worry about him but he understands that if it was the other way around, he'd be doing the same thing. Stiles felt like helping so they didn't protested, but carefully watched. He placed the food carefully on the table as James went to wake up the rest of the pack. It was the same thing every morning. 

James woke up the rest of them, Destiny yelled about how it was "too early for this shit." Mike went straight to the restroom to pee and Sam made her way to the table, with the blanket wrapped around her, ignoring everyone. They were not morning people. Stiles liked this. It was comfortable and felt like home. Most days he forgot he was sick until he had to take his pills or had to call a day off of work because he was too busy throwing up his food. 

Emilia's words mocked his head. He knew that his old pack was going to ask him, but he didn't know how to tell him. Telling them he had cancer wasn't the problem; it was the big question that came after that he dreaded. Emilia nudge him, obviously being able to hear him thinking. He was kind of glad she could read minds. She was always able to pull him out of a haze if he got too lost in it. 


	4. Fixable

To Stiles' surprise and liking, the week passes by with ease. He doesn't throw up, or call a day off of work because he feels too tired. He felt happy, strong. He liked that and so did the rest of the pack. 

On Friday night they decided to have another puppy pile, but they're all crowded on the pull out bed in the living room, watching The Avengers. Stiles' leaning on Emilia who sat the left corner of the bed, playing with Stiles' hair. Sam sat at his right side, eating ice cream as always. James was leaning on Austin. Although they complained about they way each of them sleep, they always end up sleeping next to each other. Mike and Destiny were at the edge arguing about who's better: Captain America or Iron Man. Stiles' loves them both. James was in the dead middle of everyone, rolling his eyes, annoyed by Mike and Destiny calling them "children." Stiles isn't sure when he fell asleep, but he did. He was sleeping peaceful until he heard Destiny growling. 

"God, I can smell them from here and they're not even at the door yet." 

"What time is it?" Stiles asked, not moving from his spot. 

"8:03 a.m." Austin replied, "You told them to come at eight." He reminded Stiles as everyone else got up. 

"I meant eight at  _night,_ God." Stiles forced his self up when the doorbell rang. There was a series of 'not it' in the group, James, angrily being the last one to say it. He sighed and got up to open the door. Before Stiles even  _got_ out of the bed, the rest of the pack was standing right behind James in defense mode. Stiles rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to his old pack. They were all there. Lydia, Malia, Derek, Scott, Kira, Jackson, Ethan, Cora, Peter, Laura, some random guy he assumed was Lydia's boyfriend, Issac and Liam. He was almost expecting Alison and Aiden to be there, but of course they couldn't. Emilia didn't let Stiles get in front of her. James invited them all in and ordered them to sit at the dinning room table. Derek didn't sit, though. Stiles thought, maybe this will be harder then I expected. 

"Stiles," Scott said slowly, "Are we allowed to hug you?" 

Stiles didn't look up at his friends. Emilia spoke for him. "There's a few rules, but before we let you all talk to Stiles, tell us what Derek told you." 

Lydia spoke, a bit with an attitude, but that was just her. "He said Stiles' heart patterns and smell changed. He said that Stiles had a reason why he ditched us all for you and that he was going to explain to us."

Emilia looked over at Stiles who took a big breath before speaking. "I don't know how to say this, but I just want to hug all of you for a really long, long time, okay? No one point out my smell until I hug all of you and we can talk about it, okay?" Scott took that as in invitation to hug the shit out of Stiles. He tried not to make it noticeable that he was in pain.

"You're hurting him," Austin growled. 

Scott pulled away, "I'm sorry man. I've just really missed you." He didn't even bother to look in Austin's direction. 

"It's fine," He assured them. He finished hugging everyone else, expect for Derek who refused to touch him. "Alright, well, old pack, meet my new pack. Guys," He said looking at his 'new' pack, "You all know Derek, but let me introduce you to the others." He did, pointing at each one, telling them their names. He let Lydia introduce her boyfriend since he didn't know his name. He quickly learned that his name is Alexander, but he prefers to be called Alex. Then he introduced them to his new pack. 

"So why did you just cut us all off?" Scott finally asked. 

"Because, because I have..." He didn't realize he was shaking until Emilia put her hands on his, calming him down. "Because I have cancer." They all stood up quickly. 

"What the fuck, Stiles? When did you find out?" Scott quickly reacted, not knowing that he had his hand tightly gripped around Stiles arm. Emilia growled at him, showing her teeth. He let him go and apologized. 

"Well, fuck, okay, it's complicated." Stiles looked over at Derek and sighed, "Look, the point is that I have cancer, but I swear I'm fine! Really, it's not that bad!" 

"You were in a wheelchair the last time I was here," Derek remarked. 

"It's only when I feel too tired. I've been feeling really great this week. Look, ugh, it's not that bad. Honestly, it's just cancer." 

"You're  **mom** died from cancer," Scott blurted out. "Stiles, I can't - I can't loose you. No. I - I can't. We can fix this. We can fix this." There it was. The situation he was hopping he could avoid. 

"We could turn you," Liam suggested. 

"No," He replied. "I didn't want it then, I don't want it now."

"I don't think you realize what's going on Stiles, you're  _dying."_ Issac argued.

"I know that! Okay, I know that. I get that. Believe me, god, believe me do I know that. In case you forgot, I'm the one dealing with this cancer." 

Scott eyes went red and he growled at Emilia, "Why didn't you guys convince him to get the bite? He's part of your pack now? You're suppose to protect him!" Before Stiles blinked, Scott was pinned up against the wall by Austin. 

"Stiles, you have to tell them," Sam said quietly. 

"Tell us what?" Derek growled. 

"Fuck," He whispered to his self. "Okay, everyone, just sit down. I'll explain. Just sit down." Everyone did so, but Derek was leaning against the kitchen counter. He didn't take his eyes off of Derek. "i lied to you," He admitted it. "The story I told you, it's not true. That's not what happened." 

"So what happened?" He growled, again. 

"Ugh, two months after I moved here, there was a series of killings going on in NY. The Police Department contacted my dad, asking for his help. I tagged along because they weren't just regular killing. The police were calling it a "wild animal" but my dad and I figured it was something more than that. It was late and I was in the woods, looking for evidence when suddenly I was flung across and hit a tree. It was this huge wolf, piercing blue eyes, and he, well, he bit me." 

"But you're not a werewolf," Jackson said, to everyone's surprise. 

"No, I'm not." Stiles agreed with him. "He bit me then the next thing I knew that wolf got thrown across the woods by Mike. He asked me if I was okay and I told him it wasn't all that bad. He got me to their doctor quickly. Everything after that was pretty much a blur. I do, however, remember the doctor telling me that it was my choice if I wanted to accept the bit or not." He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just looked around to all his childhood friends staring straight at him. "I rejected the bite and when I woke up the doctor said something was wrong. He kept me there for two weeks, constantly running test and that's when he found it. The cancer. He said that it my body had a few possible cancer cells. He said the cancer probably wouldn't have come until I was in my 50's but the bite triggered it. This isn't just an ordinary cancer... It's like wolf's cancer, and because I'm only a human, it's working faster one me. We've been searching for a doctor that can help, but we haven't had any luck. I even called Deaton and even he didn't know what to do. I'm kind of, stuck like this until I get better, or die." There wasn't any other way to put it. That was the truth. Everyone had grown silent. 

"No, no." Scott finally broke. "There has to be something we can do! We can't just let you  _die,_ Stiles. Fuck and your dad-" 

"My dad knows," Stiles interrupted. "It wouldn't be the first time he lost someone to cancer, now would it? He's come to peace with it. He visits often and he's helping search for a doctor like the rest of us."

"But... You're Stiles," Lydia voice cracked. "You have been bent and bent and bent and broken, and broken, and broken and you have  **always** pulled through. You can't just  _die."_  She began to shake and Alex held her. 

Malia threw herself at Emilia pinning her against the wall, growling. "You're his girlfriend! You're suppose to be making him better!" 

With an easy push, Emilia growled back, "I'm not his girlfriend, you dumbass, and we're doing the best we can!" The rest of the alpha pack growled, bringing out their claws, making Scott's pack to the same.

"For fucksakes!" Stiles whined, "That's enough! Look, I get it okay? I do. It fucking sucks, but if there's nothing we can do then there's nothing we can do. Look, as many as times as I've come face to face with death, at this point, I'm not scared of it anymore." That hadn't helped. The meeting was a mess, but finally after nearly two hours of fighting, they all finally calmed down. Scott and them agreed to start looking for doctors right away. Stiles had to go to his room because all the noise and moving around was starting to make him sick. He was changing shirts when heard the door open, it was Derek. 

"Can we talk?" He asked, softly. 

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said while pulling his shirt on. He made his way to his bed and looked at Derek. "What's up?" 

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and said something that Stiles never thought he would hear:  _"I know how to cure you."_ Derek was quickly pinned to the wall by the alpha pack. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Mike growled. Stiles was about to ask how but Alex, Lydia's boyfriend said some words in Latin, making the enter alpha back knock out. 

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles was terrified. 

"We're taking you home," Scott growled; _"Now."_

Everything went black.


	5. Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts within less than a week and I'm really trying to get this finished before, but if I don't, it'll take me some time once school officially starts. Sorry.

"What the  _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Are the first words that flew out of Stiles mouth; can you blame him? 

When Stiles finally woke up, he quickly scanned the room and knew right away that he had no clue to where he was. The whole pack - or kidnappers - were standing in front of Stiles, silent. He carefully eyed them all, trying to see what he was missing, shit. 

 _"Demons,"_ He let out a low growl. They all smiled from ear to ear, letting their eyes go pitch black.  _Of course,_  Stiles thought to his self.  _Demons, why else would my own old friends kidnap me? But the bigger question is, why?_

"Let me tell you something, Stiles," Jackson, well demon Jackson, spoke. "You are a very hard person to find." 

Stiles couldn't help but smile widely, sarcastically "Thank you."

"I have to be honest with you, Stiles, we didn't realize how much time slipped from our hands," demon Lydia spoke. "Time runs differently in hell and let me tell you, once we finally got everything sorted, we were still expecting you to be some weak little freshman in high school, but boy, were we wrong." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, irradiated. That wasn't the first time he had ever been kidnapped and at the point, he learned to just stop caring. "What do you want?" He spat. 

Derek pulled up a chair, placing the back of it in front of Stiles and sat down, spreading his legs across like a bad cop movie. Although his eyes were pitch black, Stiles  _could_ see Derek inside of there, begging to be freed. "We're here to finish business. Why else would we bother with you?" He sounded annoyed, like Stiles was suppose to know why a gang of demons were after him. 

" _Okaaaaay,_ " Stiles dragged on. "Exactly what business?" 

Demon Scott let out a weird noise, "Don't play stupid Stilinski, it doesn't look cute on you." 

Stiles just eyed him. "Do you seriously not know why we bothered to kidnap you?" Demon Issac asked with no hesitation. Stiles was use to him hesitating. 

He just rolled his eyes, "If I honestly fucking knew, why would I bother asking?" 

"I told you he wouldn't remember!" Demon Malia growled at Demon Derek.

"He got cancer! He is suppose to  _remember,"_ Demon Peter barked. 

"Just shut the hell up!" Derek snapped. He turned his head back to Stiles, "Stiles," He spoke low and easy, "How did your mom die?" 

That was not what Stiles expected. Not at all. He could feel his chest tighten up. "Cancer," His voice broke. 

"Wrong," Kira commented. "Very wrong." 

"We killed her, Stiles. In cold blood," Ethan smirked. Stiles jerked his body to attack him, but it had failed. He was tied up to tight. "We killed her slowly and painfully and we made her beg for her mercy." 

"I will fucking  **kill** you," Stiles barked but it didn't seem to affect Ethan. 

"You can't kill what's already dead," Liam laughed. Stiles jerked his body again. 

"Fuck you," He spat then literally spat in Derek's face. "Fuck all of you. My mom died of  _cancer_. I watched in the hospital. I watched her die. You didn't do shit."

"Oh, no, that's correct. You did watch her die that night," Laura finally spoke. "But she wasn't officially dead. Your mother was an angel -- Literally. She was an an arc angel. A warrior, who fell in love with a useless human and settled her life on earth. An arc angel's sword is the only thing that's able to permanently get rid of demons and she killed my mother." 

"Then your mother deserved to die," Stiles spoke coldheartedly. He knew that he wasn't talking to Laura. He wasn't talking about Derek's mother either. He was talking about the demon that was possessing their bodies. His mother always told him,  _a person can be nice while alive and on earth, but once they die, their true nature will determine if they go to to heaven or hell._   "You all deserve it." 

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles neck, making Stiles look right at him. "It's gonna feel like Heaven killing you," He smirked. 

"Ironic," Stiles tried to act tough. He was scared, but he was also pissed.  _They were talking about his mother._

 

**__________________**

 

They had been slowly torturing Stiles for three hours when it finally hit him. They hadn't bothered to take Stiles' dad, only Stiles. "Why'd you only take me?" He managed to let the words escape his mouth, bleeding every where. 

"What did you say?" Cora responded first. 

"I said," He tried to raise his head up, ignoring the pain. "Why did you only take me?" He looked her dead in the eyes. "Why didn't you take my father?" 

"You seriously are still going with that whole "I don't know why you took me" crap?" Alex had finally spoke. He was the only one who hadn't tortured Stiles. 

"Do you honestly think that after five fucking hours of torture, I'd play dumb? I honestly don't have a fucking clue as to why you only took me instead of my dad." He growled. Cora smirked then punched him square in the face, knocking him out. 

 

**__________________**

 

 _"Stiles!"_ He heard in a distance.  _"Stiles!"_ He heard again before fading out. 

The next time Stiles woke up, he knew exactly where he was. He was in a hospital, resting, hooked up by all kinds of wires. The sound of the heart monitor, letting him know that his heart was stable made him extremely happy. Emilia jumped up the second she realized Stiles was awake. She attacked him with a hug, squeezing him a bit too hard, but he didn't care. He needed it. She finally pulled away, tears running down her face. "I thought I was gonna lose you," She barely whispered. 

His eyes go wide, "Oh my god, Emilia isn't not really them they're -" His hands started to shake and his mind was all over the place in a panic. 

She rested her hands on his shoulders, "We know Stiles," She tried to calm him.  _"We know,"_ She repeated. "They were possessed. Something seemed off to us when they came over. Mike called our doctor and asked him to come over. He was the one to wake us up. He traced the spell and said it was the work of demons. It took us fucking forever to find you. We didn't kill them. We trapped them and got the demons out, locked them in a cage; we were just waiting for you to wake up. Oh my god, Stiles, I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. I'm so sorry." 

He pulled her in for another hug, rubbing her back. "You found me. That's what matters. I'm alive because of you," He softly pushed him off of her giving her a strange look. "Why didn't you just send the demons back to hell? Why did you guys wait for me." 

"Well, you know how they said your mom was an Arc Angel? Well, sometimes, just like wolves, when angels mate with humans, their DNA, it can, it can -"

"Pass down," He finished for her. "That's why they wanted me dead." She slowly nodded her head, "But what else am I missing?" He just  _knew_ there was something else. 

"They thought you remembered them. Your dad knew what your mom was and they were open to you about. Your mother taught you a lot, and you guys ran into those demons. You watched your mother kill one of them. The one that possessed Laura, her brother. That's the one your mother killed. She killed a few of their family member and once she got sick, to hers and your dad's surprise, it wasn't really the cancer, Stiles." She ran her fingers through her hair trying to figure out how to explain it to him. "When an arc angel has a child with a human, and their child is born with angel DNA instead of human DNA, they're required to teach them how to fight like a warrior. When the child is ready, physically and mentally, to take on the responsibility of being an angel, the parent gets sick with human cancer. It's painful and terrifying. It's why most arc angels choose to stay the hell away from humans. Your mother, she knew that she was playing a game of Russian Roulette. They didn't think that you'd be ready so young. That night - that night you  _think_ you remember dying, isn't real. You knew why your mother was in the hospital. You knew that she would be dead for about five to ten minutes, giving her powers enough time to transfer into your body and come back to life. Your father - he doesn't know  _how_ the demons managed to snatch your mothers soul in between those minutes, but they did, and they  _killed_ her." She paused to catch her breathe. Stiles, Stiles didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react. "When they killed her, Stiles, when they killed your mother, it was quick and easy. I don't know what they told you, but it's a lie. They had to kill her quickly before her powers transferred over to you." 

That some how gave Stiles relief. His mother had died with no pain. "But if they killed her before the powers transferred over, why did they come after me? I mean, I'm human." 

 _"No,"_ She said roughly. "No Stiles, you're not. When you got bit, it didn't just trigger the cancer. It triggered your powers. You'll go through the process that your mother did. You get cancer. You get sicker and sicker and sicker, and sicker. You finally die for five to ten minutes, the powers transfer over and you come back to life. Being an angel sounds like it hurts like shit, but Stiles, you're not human. You're an arc angel. You're a  _warrior."_  

 


	6. Sorting Things Out

Stiles sat there quiet for a few minutes trying to figure things out in his head. "Okay, but my if my mom died before my powers got transferred, then how is it even possible for me to become, an... Angel." Stiles had no  _real_ memories of his years he spent with his mom, but after he died, he just stopped believing in God. It wasn't right away, but as more months passed away from his mothers death, the more he grew into not believing in God. It was kind of his way of coping. How could you still believe in a man who took a big chunk of your soul? It's hard to. When Stiles' mom died, he found all sorts of things to blame, but for some reason, he had always blamed his self. Once when he was ten, this kid said his hero was God. It was around Halloween time and the teacher had asked them to say who their hero was and why. Although religion isn't allowed to be spoken in public school, the teacher didn't stop the kid. He had said, and in these exact words,  _"God is my hero because no matter what happens, no matter how painful, he's always there to make it up to you,"_ And that made Stiles lash out. 

Stiles stood up and started screaming:  _God isn't real! He's not real!_ The teacher pulled him out of class because he was shaking. It was the first time he had ever experienced a panic attack. When the teacher asked him why he didn't think god was real, he looked her straight into the eyes and said,  _because if he was, my mother would still be alive and there wouldn't be monsters under my bed,_ right before he passed out. Stiles ended up transferring schools after that, but his opinion stayed the same. His whole life was one shitty thing after another. He just couldn't wrap his head to believe in God. He couldn't. He believed in a lot of things, but God wasn't one of them. The biggest thing Stiles secretly didn't believe in was his self. 

"We think maybe they killed her right when her powers transferred but something went wrong. We're not completely sure," Emilia's voice sounded shaky and that's when it had it Stiles. They weren't sure about what went wrong in transferring his powers,  _they weren't sure if Stiles was going to become an Arc Angel._ They were just going on a limb. "The pack and your old friends are outside waiting. We've all taken turns watching you. We didn't all want to be here in at once when you woke up. We thought it might be a bit too much once you woke up." He nodded his head, "You've been in in a coma for three days," She had said, literally reading his head. 

"I want to talk to them," He replied softly. 

"Who do you want to see first?" 

"Anyone. Just - bring them in by couples. Send them in by twos. Lydia and her boyfriend, Scott and Kira, Malia and Peter, Ethan and Jackson, Issac and Liam, Cora and Laura, Derek can come alone, and the pack, how ever order you guys want to come in. They don't have to come in that order, just in those pairs." She gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind her. James and Austin were the first ones in, to Stiles surprise. James looked completely pissed off with his arms folded. Austin looked over worried and made a deep sigh as soon as the door closed. Stiles snorted. One day they were going to just admit they are  _in love_ with each other and  _finally_ get rid of the damn sexual tension in the room. Those two were like yin and yang. Austin was the good in James and James was the bad in Austin and somehow they balanced each other out. 

"Stiles, you promised me they wouldn't hurt you." James had said flatly; Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"In his defense," Austin smiled over at Stiles; "They were possessed. None of knew. Stop being so mean to him." He waltzed his way over to Stiles and gave him a big hug. "I'm really glad you're okay," He ruffled his hair and smiled. "So is James. He just doesn't like his family being hurt. You haven't seen your body yet, have you?" Stiles shook his head no. 

"Do you want to see?" James asked, Stiles didn't say anything, but the two of them helped him up. They walked him over to the restroom and took over his hospital robe. They've all seen each other naked over a million times so Stiles was embarrassed. When he looked into the mirror, he didn't know how to react. He couldn't recognize his own body. What they did to him, it was unspeakable of. The kind of cuts and bruises that he's seen on his old pack and new pack before - the kind that had taken  _werewolves_ a few days to heal up. James had put the robe back on him and Austin carried him back into the bed. James gave him a small hug before saying, "I'm glad we found you." 

Stiles smiled back at him and said, "Yeah, me too." 

Next it was Mike and Sam. They attacked him with a hug as well, saying how glad they were that they found him and that they weren't gonna let him out of their sight for the next ten years. He laughed at that. Next it was Destiny and Emilia. Emilia let Destiny do all the talking. She growled at him saying, "God Stiles, you're the only person in the world who I know that can be kidnapped this many time. Fucking hell kid, we're gonna have to put a GPS inside of you." That made him laugh as well. Stiles had asked Emilia to stay in the room when his old pack walked in because he wasn't sure how he was going to react. He knew that it was actually them who had tortured him, but still, it was  _their_ faces and he thought maybe he'd end up having a panic attack. He was right. He had a panic attack the second he saw Malia and she wasn't even all the way in the door. Emilia made them leave and helped Stiles calmed them down. He asked her to explain to them and they all understood. Emilia told them that Stiles promised to come back around when he thought they were ready. Scott said that they'd all stop by once a week to help Stiles get use to their faces again and surprisingly, Emilia agreed to the deal.

 

**_________________**

 

What the Derek  _didn't_ tell Stiles when he had first ran into him was that they all had actually  _moved_ to New York. They missed being a pack and agreed that California was in the past and agreed to live in NY. Stiles excused that though, since, you know, they were possessed and all. 

It had taken him four months to get use to seeing their faces again. As they promised, they came once a week, every Tuesday to see Stiles until he could finally be around them without having a panic attack. 

His cancer seemed to be the same. Nothing was getting worse, but nothing was getting better either. Once he had finally got use to seeing his old friends again, he had asked them to all come over for a dinner with his pack and his dad, and his dad's soon to be wife. Stiles loved her. She was great, but he wasn't comfortable calling her "mom" or even "step mom." His dad, her - whose name was Ashely - and Stiles had all spoken about it and she explained to him that she never expected for Stiles to call her mom. She knew that she could never compare to his mother and she wouldn't even try, but she did love his father and Stiles was okay with that. 

 

**_________________**

 

They finally all showed up for dinner and sat around the table, crowded, but laughing, all enjoying each others company. The night went smoothly... Or was going smoothly until the room suddenly got really, really, really bright. 

"Stiles?" He heard Derek asked. He stood up to catch his breath but then he felt his ass slam against the floor. Everyone crowded around him and suddenly everything went black again. 

When Stiles woke up, he was in a regular hospital. He slowly fluttered his eyes open to see that everyone was there, crowded in that small hospital room. "What happened?" He barely made out, but he knew that they could hear him with their super hearing abilities. 

He felt a hand squeeze his. It was his dad, "You passed out son. The doctor said - he said your cancer, it's getting worse." 

Stiles squeezed his hand back in response. "I guess that's good. The quicker we can get this over with the better, right?" 

His father raised his eye brows and quickly said, "Stiles this isn't funny." He sounded hurt. _Shit,_ Stiles thought. He never told his dad. His dad noticed his face, took his hand away from Stiles, folded his arms, turned to all the others in the room and simply said, "Explain." 

But they didn't explain. Instead James called their personal doctor and had him undo the spell that John, Stiles' father, had asked a witch to put on him and Stiles after his mother was considered officially dead. He knew that because she didn't come back, Stiles didn't get his powers and it was just too much to handle. As soon as John remembered, he was the one who was shaking. "Oh my god," He finally choked. He turned his attention to Stiles and barely managed to let the words out his mouth, "You're finally going to get your powers." Stiles slowly nodded his head. "But, but how is that even possible?" Emilia was the one who explained it to him. She was the one who usually did all the talking. With her ability to read minds, it was easier for her, always able to answer whatever questions they had. 

After a few hours, he had finally convinced everyone to go home so he could get some sleep. Everyone expect for Derek. Stiles had asked him to stay behind. "Alright big guy," He finally said after ten minutes to make sure everyone was gone. He didn't want anyone listening into their conversation; "What's wrong?"

Derek raised his eyebrow as always, "What are you talking about?" 

"You seem off. I mean, like really off. You have for a long while. I would of asked sooner, but I still had to get use to seeing you guys." 

Derek sighed and sat next to Stiles' feet. "I-" He ran his hands over his face trying to figure out what to say. "When you were possessed, I always wondered what it was like. Back then, I never noticed it, but once your friends got those fuckers out, I thought back to the time you were possessed and noticed it. I finally noticed how it really, really fucked you up. How their power is like a drug. I didn't like torturing Stiles. You know me, I'm the biggest person to drown in guilt in the whole world, but just, the strength, the power, the  _knowledge_ that I felt, that I had while they were in me, it was just so sickening. It was  _so_ damn addicting. I wanted more and more and more of it. As soon as they took the demons out, I felt so bad. I felt so sick with myself. I hated it. I hated the power it gave me. I've - I've always been afraid of turning out like Peter, so addicted to power and in those hours, I just, I felt so much like him and I hate it. God, do I fucking hate it." He hadn't noticed how bad he was shaking until Stiles gripped his hands. 

"Hey, hey, I get it okay? I do. Ugh, believe me, I do, but you are  _nothing_ like Peter, Derek. You are so much better than he is." Stiles bit his bottom lip before asking, "Are you having nightmares?" Derek slowly shook his head. "That was a really big problem I dealt with once it was all over with. Do you wanna lay down with me? It always helped to have someone else in my bed with me. Scott would come over and cuddle with me, sometimes Lydia, sometimes Issac. It helps more than you think it would. Derek didn't say another word but crawled in next to him and got under the covers. "I like being the little spoon," Stiles smiled. Derek rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around him. Stiles couldn't help but think how different it felt. Scott was his brother and when they cuddled, it wasn't romantic or anything, it was just like a really long hug from a sibling. With Lydia, there was space between them. It didn't feel like cuddling, just protection. With Issac, well it felt more like Stiles was protecting  _him_ then Issac protecting Stiles, but he was okay with that. The puppy piles were nice, but he hadn't had anything like this since Malia, and even at that, it still felt way better than when Malia cuddled him. He was also glad that Emilia wasn't there so she couldn't shoot him weird looks, making him blush, but it wasn't just that. He was glad he couldn't hear him thinking because he also kept thinking:  _I don't think I'm ready to die. I don't think I'm ready to become some kind of warrior. I', not a hero, I've never been hero. I'm never going to be a hero._ _  
_

He finally managed to fall asleep an hour later to the sound of Derek's soft breathing.

 


	7. New Things

"My beautiful, beautiful boy," A voice cries out to him from somewhere in the room. Their face is a blur, but Stiles knows who it is. He could never forget her voice.

Stiles wants its to ask her all kinda of questions like, what powers comes with being an angel? What does he need to know? What are the basics? will he have control issues? Why did she have to die? But instead, all he can manage is "I miss you," and his voice sounds raw.

"I miss you too, my beautiful boy, but I can't be with you. You've been so strong, and I'm so proud of you. I wish I could answer all your questions, but I'm afraid my time is up." And before he can say anything, she disappears.

"Mom!" He jolts awake, waking Derek up with him.

"Stiles!" Derek grabs a hold of him and brings him back to reality. "Are you okay?" His voice is soft and Stiles wonders if he's always had that softness in his voice. That pureness. 

"Yeah, sorry. I - bad dream," And something twist inside of his stomach because seeing his mom shouldn't be a bad dream, but it feels like it. It feels like it and he wonders how much his dad would hate him if he knew. How bad he's resent him for getting a visit from his mom and calling her a bad dream. "What time is it?" 

"7:02," Derek replies, checking his Phone. "Do you want me to go get you some breakfast?" stiles shakes his head cause he doesn't trust his voice. The next few hours are filled with silence, with a deep understanding that he doesn't quiet understand, but he likes it. 

 

-

 

The two packs go into the woods to test Stiles' new abilities, and it shouldn't shock anyone that he can easily transform, but it still does. On an easy thought, Stiles spreads out his beautiful wings and everyone stares in awe. Destiny is the first person to ask if she can does them and he says yes. The rest of them carefully pet him and it feels nice. He wants to fly, but even in New York, he knows someone will notice so instead he flaps them, in the opposite direction from the pack, and knocks out ten trees alone. It's amazing. He focuses on each of his six senses, one at a time and it's amszing. For the first time he feels alone, although the HD hearing is a little bit overwhelming. 

It's Scott who notices - which is such an irony - that his eyes change color. They change into a beautiful lavander color and Derek smiles fondly at that, thinking to hisself, 'his eyes have always been so beautiful' 

Stiles doesnt mention that othat one of his new abilities is mind reading. He figure he'll keep that one a secret. 

Stiles shows his dad one day when they're alone. He feels it should be that way. His dad hugs him tightly and tells him he loves him. Stiles doesn't tell him about the dream, he decides that was meant only for him. He than shows John's girlfriend the next time and she laughs so brightly that Stiles wonders if she's an angel too. Maybe his bad has a type, and if that type is holiness, he figures they'll be alright. 

 

-

 

Stiles starts working more hours, starts getting more involved in everything. His pack still doesn't fully trust Derek's, but they're learning. They all do pack training together, so it's a start. 

That's how Stiles finds out he can take on four alphas in full shift alone, without his wings. With his wings, he can take them all on with one strong enough flap. 

They do research on what Angels are alergic to so there aren't any surprise. They call Deaton, who says, "Well damn." They also call other 'doctors' but none have information. They test all kinds of things on him. Arrows break the second the touch his wings, but not him, although they don't hurt. That goes for bullets as well. They learn only blades can do actual damage, but you have to get close enough and Stiles is fast, so they usually don't. 

Throughout all the training, Stiles and Derek spend more time together in a comfortable silence and Stiles noticed that Derek is slowly scent marking him, but he doesn't really mind. He just smiles fondly and tells the pack to shut up when they give him looks. Things are great, until they are because the first shoe drops and Stiles didn't even know that was a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't much and took forever for me to post. I've been super busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all slowly coming together. I'm working on this when I'm too stressed to work on my english project. Sorry if this takes a while to come together.


End file.
